1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aroma therapy for fountain, more particularly, relates to an aroma therapy dispenser which is disposed within a water pool to be incorporated with a fountain for soothing user's mood.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people are highly aware of their living environment, especially people living an urban area have devoted much enthusiasm for decorating their houses and offices. Sometimes, to make their surrounding naturally and lively, many people employ fountains to enrich the overall decorative appearance. This is due to the fact that fountains not only pose a nice appearance, but also provide a sound of flowing water which is capable of effectively soothing user's mood. What is more, a fountain enables the associated water pool as a water flowing function, which is essential to raise petting fishes. Therefore, the traditionally outdoor used fountains have been redesigned with a suitable size and dimension adapted for being used inside the house and office. In other words, the structure and function of indoor used fountain is appropriate for being disposed in a relatively small space to improve the indoor living and studying environment. More importantly, the naturally flowing water provided by the fountain change a water pool into a desirable place for fishes' survival, and simultaneously, could humidifies the indoor air thereby moisturizing the living environment.
The aroma therapy dispenser is widely used for emitting scents for assisting user's relaxing as well as soothing user' mood. For those users who have been suffering the stress, the aroma scent dispenser is absolutely a good relieving option, which has been proven for impacting both physical and mental system of the user.
Presently, those aroma therapy dispensers available on the market commonly comprise a base, a supporting frame, and a container, wherein a heating source is disposed beneath the container carrying the therapy liquid. There are a number of known devices being used as the heating source, such as heat from candles, burners, electromagnetic tubes or light bulbs to disperse aromatic oils or other aromatic substances volatile into surrounding air.
However, since the container for carrying the aromatic substance is directly positioned above the heat source, the overheating of the aromatic substance and supporting frame is unavoidable, which could probably cause some accidents burning the surrounding objects. Meanwhile, if the user's hand carelessly touch the container carrying the aromatic substance, the unnecessary scald injury is irritating too. It is envisioned if the aromatic substance as well as its hearing source could be disposed within a water pool, all safety concerns will be automatically disappeared. Until now, there is no such aroma therapy dispenser incorporated with a water pool available on the market.
In other words, water pool fountains and aroma therapy dispenser exist separately for performing some function to serve people who were intending to use both of them. Therefore, there existed an optimistic chance for a personal water fountain, which is aesthetically designed and embodied with aromatic benefits offered by aroma therapy dispenser, to be successful in the market. Such kind of fountain style aroma therapy dispenser is inherently equipped with fire-controlling function, and simultaneously, is capable of delivering scents, moisturizing air, and providing natural water flowing sound.